The invention relates to a method of operating and controlling technical processes. A large group of products, used chiefly for controlling machines, is generally known. They are known as stored-program controllers or programmable logic controllers (PLCs). These devices are equipped with governing control programs that have the task of controlling machines and installations (processes) through sensors and actuators. Visualization software independent of the control software is employed for operator guidance. Control software and visualization do not fit together because they are different in concept, relate to different platforms, so that these approaches are not consistent. This manifests itself in an inadequate adaptation to the differentiated requirements of the distinct processes. In practice, this often leads to problems and complicated approaches.
There is further known a group of products that are employed primarily in research and development. They date back to the end of the 1980s, when PCs had attained a sufficient level of performance, chiefly of graphical capabilities. These are the so-called virtual measuring instruments. Measuring instruments with knobs, buttons, switches and indicating instruments had been known up to that time. Measuring circuits were physically constructed from wire and filters and the like. This was now replaced by virtual measuring instruments and measuring circuits. Now there were images of such devices on the screen. Turning knobs and actuating buttons and switches was replaced by clicks of the mouse. In this way a process could be operated and observed.
Automatic control, however, was not possible in this way. In order to remedy this defect, a programming language was superimposed thereover. In the opinion of many users, the institution of automation on the basis of such approaches is very complicated and demands a long familiarization time. Users need special knowledge, which they must master. The effort is substantial. Consistency between operating and observing and automation was not achieved with these approaches. Particularly in laboratory automation, it would be very advantageous if there were simple approaches making it possible to develop automation tasks quickly and without great effort, without the need for special knowledge or the employment of specialists.